


peERLESS LEadership

by Froggie, Moondog



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Crack Fic, Drunk Fic, M/M, but otherwise please do not worry we just had to holler, in which case enjoy, please go on by, so much ardent love and tequila went into this, this is a silly time, unless you like this exact kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: a horrible drunk fic , total crack, come on in and rest a spell or pass on by in the night my dudes, it's all good, whatever floats your big piratey boat--authors note:  this whole show is just a couple of bottoms doing their best





	peERLESS LEadership

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack ficktuion written by two (2) tdrunk people who love this show so much but are watching it VERY LATE and we are only allowd to look at early fanfic and we just finished season 2 so please understand we love it ardently and are just having big emotions thank you

Once upon tIMe there twas a ponytailed man who had many sad feelings. He was very mad all he tiem, and everyone knew this. They didnt knpw his SAD GAY FEELings though, those were sECRET/.

One time a guy showed up, different from the other guys. What a ship full of guys, he thought, except this ship has more guys??? But!! A different one. 

This different one has pretty good hair actually all things considered.

"I am a John" he said except he never actulaly intorduced himself?

"I acan cook FOOD yep sure can defnitely done that before uep" he said. He wanted a ahip to call his own. 

Captain Flint grunted, as wa shis love lanugage. "That's a shitty pig you cooked, Mr Guy With Ok HAir I guesss but Not As Good As Mine," he said , but only in grunts somehow.

"Fuck," said Mr Silver. "I? Have been found out."  
s  
And yet somehow Flit let him stay on the ship! it was a miracle. probably becayse of the SMoochingthat he wante d to do. Not hat he was aware of it or anything becase he was SAD about his past dude but STILL. mr silver had nice hair and a WAY with WORDS and it was irrisistable.

It took him 6 trips around the world before her ealized he was teering the ship entirely with his big gay boner for Mr Silver. "Fuck," said Mr and Captiain Flint about his feelings. "I have personlaly never had any of these in my life so why would I start now?" He tried to send his boner away tot he sea.

But time and time again despite himself mr Siler [proeved his loyalty, ad won over Flint even thoug Flint is a crotchety bitch raelly.

"Despite being a crotchety bitch, I accept your advances," said Captain Flint, opening his shirt a a ltitel more to show even more of his nice gingery chest thatch. "as you can see my face? is a seat."

"Oh I see it," said Mr Silver. "been seein it."

an so He SAT AStride the nice spiky beardfacethat was mr flint, and it was a Great Time to be Had By All.

"I loVETHAT we are in the bathtub suddenly!!" exclaimed Silver, who was astonished that the author had teleported them tinto the bath."

"Thank goodness," grumbled Flint, "otherwise i don't know if i'd be eating ass on this fine morn."

"Never fear" said John the Silver. "I, who have only seen soap twice anon, am now using it thanks to deux ex machines." 

He did a good scrubbin, and then a good ridin.

Times were good for Flint. It had b een a minuite since he'd been up in some ass, and it sure did take him wayw from his troubles. "mr silver you are HIRED" said Flint

"O GOOD" said Silver, who was still in it just ot not be stabbed or sent out to sea or somethinh "I will stay on this boat as long as [ossible and will befriend the crew and turn out to care about them even though i didnt' think i ever would whoops"

"That's a lot of exposition," said the Captain to his ass.

"HHHHHHhhhnnhHnnhfff," said Mr Silver in response, because he was done having a Talk.

Captain Flint slipped in a finger because you don't become a pirate captain for nothing.

"SIR" 

Said Silver

"Your leadershiup is without PEER"

and he came subly all over himself, hoping nobody ould notice.

"I NOTICED," yelled the Captain into his ass, "AND IT WAS GOOD!!" he furiously fisted his dick while still somehow holding a musket, and I am honestly proud of him but not surprised bc motherfucker murdered a whole city while enchained with that big dude who grunted even more thna him.

"I'm glad we could come to this agreement," said the Captain, zipping off his pants and wiping the clean but still definitely ass ass from his face.

"thank you sir" said Silver - "i believe I'll be getting ot my station now?" 

"Yes" said flint "that woul dbe best.and send Billy in if you don't mind i have Questions for him yes I do"

And so mr John of the Silver went out for his duties and sent in Billy as the ship's Big Spoon. 

As was custom, he held Captain Flint in his big manbaby arms and crooned to him, "Boats are great, we love boats, everyone loves boats but you are the BEST AT BOATS,"

"I am the best at boats," said Captain Flint. 

"yes you are" said billy, and patted his head.

Flint went to sleep and did not have good dreams, because, as we have said, he hhas a lot of sad feelings.

still, good ass was et. 

THE END? 

PS they probably fell in love later which was good and flint wasnt very good at feelings but he probably punched at least 5 guys in silver's honor which in his mind is the closest thing to ardent displays of love as he can understand aside from overt stabbing and destroying an entire city. 

silver finlaly learned to coook one (1) pig

They're doing their best guys

 

\--t  
authors note this whole show is just a couple of bottoms doing their best


End file.
